Heart broken hazel running to jason
by Lemonwhore1446
Summary: After hazel found frank cheating on her she runs to jason for e sexally liberal jason helped her one of the best ways he could think of. Which is by fcking her brains out. I don't own anything besides the dirty mind to create this nasty story. Btw I'm new to this so sorry if it kinda sucks. i know the series is over but I still like to bring it up.


p style="margin: 0in; font-family: 'Times New Roman';"span style="font-weight: bold; font-size: 18.0pt;"Author's note: I always like fanfiction and the Percy Jackson series. Especially the lemon one's ;) Anyway I read so many of them. Sadly I never really tickled my fancy. So I took the liberty and made one myself. There so many hot pairingsspan style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanthat never got paired together like this style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanBtw I don't ship them just thought it would be hot to have them to do the dirty together. /spanspan style="font-size: 12.0pt;"Piper and Jason always had a open relationship. They believe that it can get boring to fuck the same person everyday. Don't get them wrong their sex lives was amazing but it just seems to work better this way. Apparently Frank mistaken that their relationship was the same way. At least that what hazel hoped while catching him inside some bitch from the Venus cabin. Sadly can't be since they both decided to wait until marriage. Frank just froze there babbling like an idiot. Hazel had to get away and think what to do. Even being on the same campus as that vile monster made her sick. She needed to get away. So she had to go to half blood. Where Jason just so happened to be. She didn't feel like being told to get a rebound so piper is not a option. Cheesy jokes wouldn't help so no Leo or coming up with a revenge plan so only person she can go to is Jason. She might have to deal with more idiotic babbling but at least this kind is not breaking her heart. She ran in his cabin. Caught him mid dressed. She couldn't stop staring. He was just stuck there in just basketball shorts, shocked and a little embarrassed. He hurried to put a shirt on, then walking up to her wonder are those real tears on her face. Woah it was crazy to see the wholesome, almighty, headstrong hazel crying. Hazel never had such mixed feelings before she's angry, heart broken, confused and a little turned on. Jason lead her to his bed. They both sitting on his bed he turned to her and picked up her face. He asked "what's wrong?" Hazel could barely get a word out from all the crying and the fact of be flustered. When she calmed down a little she could just get out "Frank…was..ugh..in another girl…didn't even said sorry…just spitting out excuses babbling like….like…fool" She immediately went back to crying and hyperventilating. All he could replying with "I'm sorry to hear that..ummm..are you ok…..uumm should I get piper." As he rose up to get her Hazel grabbed his shirt. She said in the softest voice "please don't she'll just tell me to get a rebound". Not knowing what to do he sat down grabbing her face again, looking in her big beautiful brown eyes. As she looked into his piercing blue eyes she felt the world melt away. Then she looked at his thin lips. She never wanted to kiss them so bad. He came in closer craving her full, inviting, lips. His lips crashed with hers Hazel lifted his shirt feeling his strong chest, running her little hands down his arms, grabbing his shoulder she's just turning herself on more. Jason caressing her wasn't helping. He picked her up slammed her against the wall kissed her so passionately He ripped off her shirt and bra. Exposing those big brown orbs to himself. He felt himself getting even harder. Hazel never felt so wet. She wrapped her arms around his neck. He lowered himself to get one of her erected nipples in his mouth. He massaged her left breast as his mouth pleased the right one. He ran his tongue around her areola. Then bit her nipple somehow that just gave her so much pleasure. Then he put the left one in his mouth. He sucked on the nipple for a while later to found himself circling around the areola again. He bit her nipple again, stuck himself in a loop of sucking and biting on her nipples. She held his head closer. She can't believe she's losing control of her body by him just playing with her DD's. He dropped her to her knees. She looked up a little caught off guard. He looked down at her Ordered her "take them off slowly". She didn't know what happened but it just turned her on more. She can't believe what is happening right now she never seen this side of Jason before but she still liked it. She complied scared and excited of what might happen. Him looking down at her with his once kind blue eyes, now lustful just made him so irresistible. His 9 inch stood against him so tall. Hazel grabbed it and wrapped her thick lips around it. Confused at first Jason helped her bit. She got the hang of it, bobbed her head up and down Speeding up. Hazel found herself a mouth full of a white, thick substance. She didn't really know what to do so she just swallowed it. Jason picked her up and dropped her on the bed. He snatches her pants down. Played with her clit through the thin wet piece of cloth. Hazel body responded by squirming. Her moaning got louder. Jason left kisses and little bit marks down her stomach. Until he reached the rim of her panties. He held them with his teeth as her slid them down to her ankles. He kissed her on the inside of her thighs. Her pussy was begging for him. He eventfully start sucking on her clit. He traced her lips. Driving her wild , she got even louder. She realize how loud she was and covered her mouth. Jason held down both her arm, growled at her "Never do that ever again or ill have to punish you". Hazel's eyes widen. Jason went back to eating her out. She started bucking her hips. Her legs started closing up on Jason. He had to hold them open. The moaning mess formally known as hazel was just losing it. Jason enjoyed watching her crumble above him. He thought he should do this more. Her dark colored curls was just all over her face and pillow, her body was covered in sweat, her was grabbing everything not know what to do. That image made him hard again. Hazel grabbed his golden locks. Encouraging him to flick her clit faster, tongue fuck her harder, and lick her like a crazy man. Her juices was gushing on his face. She was partially screaming. As she rising up he pushed her right back down . He looked in her eyes a little while before asking "Are you ready?" She noddedspan style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanhim permission to enter her. He slowly slid inside her watching the breathe taking view of their contrasting colors colliding. Her face wrinkled up as she took a deep breath trying to deal with the pain. He got a little scared began to hesitate. Hazel let him know she was ok. He continued the pain began to subdued. Actually it started to feel really good. Jason couldn't contain himself anymore. He lifted her and held her against himself. He fucked her like a mindless doll. Thrusted in and out of her inhumanly fast. All Hazel could do was nothing but hold on for dear life and scream his name. That just drove him even wilder. They were going at it until hazel grabbed his hair yelling "I'm cumming….ah…I'm fucking cumming!" Jason didn't really pay attention to her yelling. He held her tighter as he was cumming. Hazel loosen her grip, while she drenched his sheets. They both laid there sweating, taking big breaths, smiling. Jason turned her and asked "feel any better" she replied "I'll let you know after this nap. He laughed and went to sleep. Later piper came in to cover them up. She walked out cheering./span/p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 10.0pt; color: #767676;" /p 


End file.
